legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl
The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl is the 33rd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat required the first players to climb across using the knotted ropes overhead, then toss inner tubes across the moat for the second players, who would pull themselves across the water using the rope the inner tubes are attached to. Protected by the Great Wall of China was the Forbidden City, home of the Empress of China. In the center of the Forbidden City, in the Hall of Supreme Harmony, sitting on her throne was the Empress, also known as the Dragon Lady. Standing before the empress was a messenger from the Queen of England, John Smith, who said: "Empress! I come bearing gifts from our Queen." "Foreigners are welcome in China", she said. She nodded to a minister, who stepped forward and handed Smith an enormous blue pearl and a letter to the Queen of England. "Give this to your Queen, and go in peace." With a wave of her hand, the Empress dismissed him. Outside, Smith put the pearl in his pocket and started on his way. Suddenly, the streets were filled with running people. The treacherous Dragon Lady had ordered the Chinese people to attack all the foreigners. The pearl eventually ended up in the temple. The Red Jaguars are 13-year-old Robbie, who likes to surf, and 11-year-old Christine, who wants to be a doctor to make millions of US dollars. The Orange Iguanas are 12-year-old Albert, who collects baseball cards (has roughly 600), and Jennifer (also 12 years old), who wants to be a lawyer to also make millions of US dollars. Draggin' the Dragon Pearls (Climbing Wall) According to legend, the Dragon Lady had a giant blue pearl. Here, Robbie and Jennifer get to decorate the wall of the Forbidden City with five giant pearls. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to climb up and fasten their first pearl to an empty spot on the wall and then climb back down and repeat the process. The first player to attach all five pearls or the team with the most pearls on their wall won. Robbie and Jennifer tied with two pearls, awarding them a half pendant each. Lady Tunnel (Dragon Tunnel) The last empress of China was called the Dragon Lady, because she fiercely protected her power. Before Christine and Albert are two two-headed snake dragons that need to be made into ladies. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to take a wig from the starting side and place it on the other side. Then, they will grab the wig on the other side, crawl back through and place it on the starting side. The first player to make their dragon a into a lady or the player further along in 60 seconds won. Albert made his dragon a lady with 22 seconds remaining, awarding him a half pendant of life. Silk Bolts (Body Wrap) The Chinese invented silk and even the ancient Greeks and Romans traveled to China to buy it. It is still sold the same way today, wrapped in bolts. The players represent two silk bolts. When Kirk gave the signal, both players had to turn one player pulling the silk onto themselves with the other player unraveling it from their body. The first team to move all their silk from one player to the other and back again or the team further along in 60 seconds won. The Orange Iguanas won with 18 seconds remaining, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. Albert started in the Room of the Royal Gongs and stuck to the upper floor, eventually encountering his first Temple Guard in the Treasure Room. The treasure chest did not open downwards, after trying to backtrack to the Heart Room, he entered the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and started picking up the pace there. Unfortunately, no shortcuts opened, so he was forced to take the elevator down from the Room of Three Torches into the Well, then he smashed through the wall into the Tomb of Ancient Kings, where the second Temple Guard took him out with 1:05 left. Jennifer followed Albert's footprints at a quick clip, and entered the Tomb with 20 seconds left. She found the key and promptly entered the Holes of Python with a short 12 seconds on the clock. With a measly two seconds left she lunged at the blue pearl, her arm extended out in front, but unfortunately she could not quite grab the blue pearl in time. The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl Part 1 The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl Part 2 * This is the first of two episodes where an artifact is placed in the Holes of Python. * This was the first episode where the Red Jaguars and Orange Iguanas competed against each other in the Temple Games, as well as the only Season 1 episode to feature this color combination. * This was the last episode to be produced in Season 1 where a team of Orange Iguanas participated in the Temple Run. * This was the first of six episodes where a contestant makes it to the room with the artifact but fails to grab it in time, followed by The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora, The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici, The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu, The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior and The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth. ** The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh, can be included but is very debatable. * The Green Monkeys and Purple Parrots later appeared in Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder, with the former as the Red Jaguars and the latter wearing the same team color. *One of the two wrong answers in the eighth Steps of Knowledge question, "Yogi Bears", is a reference to the cartoon character. Category:Episodes Category:Layout VIII Category:Season 1 Category:Red/Blue/Orange/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered